This invention relates to a cross-water ski for walking on water. More particularly, this invention relates to a buoyant cross-water ski which, when used in a pair, enables a user to glide over the surface of a body of water.
Heretofore, there have been buoyant members or the like for walking on water. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,112,504; 3,134,114 and 3,242,898 show water walking devices each having a shoe connector that connects the front and rear portions of a user's shoe to the upper surface of a water walking member. In addition, the above-noted patents utilize flippers attached to the bottom surface of the water walking member as well as abutments positioned near each flipper to stop movement of the flipper when it reaches a position perpendicular to the bottom surface of the member whenever the member is moved in a rearward direction. Since the user's shoe is connected to the board at both its front and rear portions, a user must maintain his or her feet in parallel with the water surface at all times while walking on water. This requirement makes it difficult to adjust for losses in balance and thus creates a lack of stability in the water walking members. To offset this lack of stability, the water walking members can be made greater in width which provides for improved stability but makes it more burdensome and tiring on the user to use the heavier and more water resistant members. Moreover, the inability to flex one's feet while walking is unnatural and thus has a tendency to cause user discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,834,424 shows a user's shoe connected to a buoyant member by slipping the front portion of the user's shoe within a hood. However, in order to ensure that no slippage of the shoe takes place, the shoe is positioned deep within the hood. As a result, the user is unable to easily flex his or her feet resulting in a loss of stability and a decrease in comfort.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,696 shows triangular shaped fins extending from the bottom of a water walking member to help stabilize the member. However, with respect to the structure of the fins, if the user skis above shallow water and any of the fins hit an obstacle the fin is likely to be broken.